


Controlled, the puppet.

by rosaronova



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Control, F/M, puppet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaronova/pseuds/rosaronova
Summary: An altered version of the ending seen in episode 11 of Psycho Pass season one leads to a different story as Shogo Makishima receives a new client, with the inspector Akane Tsunemori as the perfect subject for experimentation.





	

'Yuki....'   
The blood curdling cries of her death continued to ring through her ears as she remained on her knees, eyes vacantly staring at the corpse of her friend bleeding out on the floor above her. Nothing but loss in her eyes, her dominator failed, she couldn't fight back against him - the one who's hue could not be read... that man who couldn't be judged. A slow walk as he descends from the level above, watching the blood drop from the grating above down onto the lost inspector as he walks to her side and knocks her clean out with a rag. The inspector drops without a struggle, too weak with the fight taken away after witnessing the murderous scene before her. The body falls lifeless before him, the dominator upon the floor as shouts of a familiar middleaged enforcer echo down the hall - all calling out for the girl. The Inspector was whisked up and over his shoulder without a struggle, the dominator slung under his arm as he and the inspector descend into the darkness.  
The older enforcer comes across the scene of murder. The murdered victim but no trace of a murderer, weapon or inspector. The man slams his fist against the wall causing a loud slam alerting the whole underground.   
"Inspector...Where the hell did you go now...?" His voice deep and agitated yet concerned, knowing the inspectors target was her friend, the friend now dead before him. His wristwatch bleeped the other inspector, Cursing quietly under his breath as he receives the information, it doesn't take long before all of the enforcers have rendezvoused at the point of the incident  
"Enforcer Masaoka, what happened here...." The agitated inspector focusses his eyes. "And why won't Inspector Tsunemori respond?"  
The rogue dog, Kogami, clutches his side, walking in even with strict orders to remain where he was.  
Kogami glares towards masaoka, "you've no right to order me around, where the hell is he. How'd Makishima get away?"  
"Hold up...don't get blaming me.. " Masaoka looked away unable to face the team before him. "Makishima got away.....And what's worse, I think he has our inspector."  
what the hell do you mean he has her....  
"Its like I said....She's gone. Its possible he has her..." He looks to the inspector. "What do we do now, boss?"  
Ginoza..... Let me go... Off grid I can find her and Makishima and you know it  
"We aren't breaking protocol, a missing inspector..needs reporting. Return to base for medical attention now." Ginoza scowls.  
*kogami grimaces at the words. Whilst he hates the fact.... He follows as commanded*  
"We will get her back.... don'tworry..." Ginoza looked away, holding Kougami on the shoulder.


End file.
